


Simple Requests

by GeekingOutDaily



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: "Or you could stay." Jughead's heart fluttered for a moment, before he opened his mouth again, overcoming his nerves. "Stay." Takes off from their moment in the trailer, Season 2X12. What happens in that time? Exploring and teasing each other. Bughead love and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

“Or you could stay.”  
Jughead’s heart fluttered for a moment, before he opened his mouth again, overcoming his nerves.

“Stay.”

He put his hand on her thigh, hoping to convey what it would mean for him, how badly he wanted her to say yes, that she’d stay as long as he wanted her around.  
As she turned to him, he was unsure of what was coming next. But just maybe, hopefully, she felt the same as he did, and was yearning for what they could have.

From the moment he reached for her, as she settled in his lap, he realised how badly he had missed this, the intimacy.  
But not a second passed and he felt the effects of kissing Betty. Some wild desire taking over, an all consuming fire burning deep within.  
He reached for the back of her dress, unzipping it, desperate to feel her, to have the contact he needed so badly. Every touch sending his head spinning, making him hungry for more.  
Even as she pulled away from the kiss, he buried his head in her newly exposed neck, reveling in the soft skin that met his lips.

Only half aware, he was impatient with Betty stopping the heady feeling for commentary. As she pulled away, pushing him back to look at her, he became worried, and looking into her eyes he feared that she was about to drop some sort of emotional bomb. He searched her eyes, wondering what could be so important that it was worth putting this reunion on hold.

“Nothing.”

His eyes still transfixed on hers, he saw the gleam in her eye, as she confessed to wanting him, all of him.  
He couldn’t help but allow another flutter in his heart, a good one this time, as the feeling of relief washed over him.  
She came back to him, this time he made sure to take his time appreciating the moment, not wanting to rush through the good parts.

He ran his fingers through her wavy hair, letting his hand fall back softly to her body. He wanted her to know, to feel, that he wanted her, all of her, just as much, if not more. He wanted her to remember this night as a warm, glowing evening, filled with love and intimacy.  
He moved back to her neck, taking his time to get to know every crook and cranny. He moved down to her shoulders, peppering kisses and paying special attention to her collarbone. Her short breaths egging him on, he turned his attention to the skin right above the curves of her bra. She hummed in satisfaction, arching her back, trying to receive more attention right there. Kissing along the top of her bra, he slid the straps off her shoulders, then moving his hands to her back. She giggled at his frustration while his fingers struggled with the clasp of her bra.  
“Oh, so you think this is funny?”  
She silently nodded, trying to contain her smile, but failing to hide her humor.  
Deciding to take advantage of his momentary distraction, Betty swiftly opened the rest of the buttons on his shirt, snapping his suspenders lightly before pushing them off, thinking they would only be an inconvenience later.

Finally, he undid the clasp with a small “aha” leaving his lips, while her hands were busy exploring the plane of his chest. Her hand lingered a moment, pausing to feel his heartbeat at her fingertips. She liked the steady thump, reminding her that he was here, with her.  
Jughead looked into her eyes as he slid the bra off her arms, placing it on the couch, beside them. Her eyes dodged his gaze, looking anywhere other than his blue stare. A blush spread in her cheeks as she leaned into him, trying to minimise her exposure.

“Don’t be embarrassed, you’re beautiful”, he tried to assure her.  
“I feel so naked” she confessed in a whisper.  
“In that case, we should level the playing field” he quipped. Pushing her back lightly, he removed his shirt completely. “In fact, maybe I should take something else off, so we’re playing fair” he smirked.

“What else are you going to take off?” she asked, becoming a bit flustered at the thought of potential outcomes to this predicament.  
Grinning, he slid off his beanie, amused by her timid voice.  
“Why? What were you thinking?”  
Hiding her face, she huffed indignantly. “Nothing. I was just wondering what else you could take off considering the current position you’re in.”  
Jughead smirked. “Liar, your mind is in the gutter. I bet you were hoping that I was going to strip.”

“Juggie!” she exclaimed. “I thought no such thing.” Seeing the laughter etched on his face she added “I know you’re teasing me.”  
Taking advantage of her more relaxed state, he directed his attention to her chest, now bare before him. “Do you like being teased?” he enquired quietly. “Do you want me to tease you?” he murmured in between laying his lips on the top of her breasts.

“Juggie” she sighed, this time in a completely different tone, this one laced with want.  
“Like this?” he enquired, capturing her nipple between his teeth. Betty let out a short gasp at the sensation, color rising again in her cheeks. “You could do that” she answered quietly.  
“Or like this?”  
He rolled one nipple between his fingers, paying attention to the other with his mouth.  
“Mhm” she nodded and hummed her approval sharply.

Subtly moving and pressing her thighs together to relieve some pressure, Betty opened her eyes, the look in Jughead’s eyes washing over her, making her feel hot all over.  
“What do you like?” Betty whispered near his ear, pressing herself against his body.  
“I uh...” he trailed off, distracted by the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest, dazed by her suggestive tone.  
“Do you like me on top of you?” she asked, threading her fingers in his dark hair. He nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to speak.  
“Do you like it when I move around?” she continued, grinding lightly against him.  
At her movements, Jughead groaned quietly, hands flying to her hips, his own bucking up to meet her halfway. The heady feeling getting stronger, especially with her fingers grasping at his hair.

He stopped her, “Maybe we should move to the bedroom” he offered, his head buried in her breasts.  
“Maybe.” Betty agreed, biting her lip at the prospect, and at the sensations he was inducing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to the bedroom, new discoveries

He stopped her, “Maybe we should move to the bedroom,” he offered, his head buried in her breasts.  
“Maybe.” Betty agreed, biting her lip at the prospect, and at the sensations he was inducing.

Her head still in the clouds, Betty didn’t realise that moving to the bedroom included her first moving off of Jughead’s lap.  
Jughead chuckled from his vantage point, “I kind of meant now,” he offered.  
“Oh! Um, yes” Betty flustered while trying to gracefully slide off him. Her courage waning as they walked the short distance to his room. Once she entered, she looked around, taking in the effect of the room while Jughead closed the door. Her gaze landing on him once again, Jughead looked at her in what he hoped was a smoldering expression. It didn’t quite hit the mark, instead making Betty giggle at his attempt at ‘sexy’, breaking the tension in the room. Jughead smiled at her, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Not quite sure how to continue from this point, he invited her to sit beside him. He started kissing her again, sliding her dress back off her shoulders, where it had rested while they transferred rooms.  
“Maybe we should lie down,” Betty suggested,  
“Yeah, that sounds good,” Jughead agreed.  
Now lying down, Jughead couldn’t think coherently, as he watched Betty climb onto his lap.  
“I’m not… Right?”  
“No no, you’re fine” Jughead assured her that she wasn’t sitting in a way that was hurting him.  
“Can I, Can I take this off?” He asked, toying with her dress. She readily nodded, awkwardly removing the fabric from her body. Jughead stared, making Betty blush and cross her arms over her chest. On the couch was one thing, she could hide her body in his, but sitting above him like this had her completely exposed before him.  
“How about we…” Jughead trailed off while scooching to the side, making room for her to lie beside him. Betty was thankful for the reprieve, and lay down as well. He liked the way it felt to have her in his arms, in his bed.  
“Can this come off?” She untucked his shirt, going as far as starting to undo the buttons.  
“Yeah.” He unbuttoned the rest, taking off his shirt, having risen up slightly to allow his sleeves to come off.  
“And this,” she touched his belt, “and maybe these?” she tugged slightly on his pants pocket.  
“Well that hardly seems fair,” he blanched, “what about a fair playing field and all that?”  
“In that case,” she said, jutting her chin defiantly, “it’s hardly fair that I’m in my underwear and you’re nearly completely dressed.”  
Taking a breath, Jughead met her eyes. “Okay then”  
Breaking eye contact, he undid his buckle and slid off his pants. “Fair’s fair?” he challenged her.  
Raking her eyes over him, Betty’s eyes widened at the sight of his lean body, clad only in his boxers, and the trail of hairs leading deeper than she was positive she was ready for.  
Noticing her agitated manner, Jughead took her hand, leading it to his chest.  
“You’re allowed to touch y’know”  
She jerked her hand back, then slowly brought it back to him.  
“Yeah, I know” she replied.  
Betty took her time, letting her hand glide over his chest, this way and that.  
Still exploring the planes of his chest, Betty asked without looking up  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Yeah,” Jughead dragged out, “but maybe we can do a little bit… more?”  
He inwardly winced, hearing how the words out loud sounded a lot worse than they had in his thoughts.  
Betty drew her lower lip in and nodded jerkily.  
“More of what?” she enquired,  
“Well… Maybe more like this?” he demonstrated, cupping her breasts and kneading them softly.  
“Is that okay?” Jughead worriedly asked.  
“Very okay” she answered.  
He continued kneading and playing with her chest in his hands, as Betty drew a sharp breath and shuffled closer to him. Laying her head on the pillow, she rolled over, in such a way that Jughead now had full access to her chest. Prompted to move, Jughead slotted his legs between hers, elevating himself enough that their chests were touching, with barely a hint of pressure on her.  
“I won’t break you know” Betty supplied, closing her eyes beneath him.  
“I know,” Jughead assured, “but I like it this way.”  
He leaned forward and paid deserved attention to Betty’s neck and collarbone.  
The kisses on her neck seemed to make Betty squirm, and with one leg coming around to mimic the other, they found their bodies entwined, Betty’s legs locked around Jughead’s hips.  
Jughead instinctively ground against her hips, pausing in surprise when Betty let out a breathy whimper.  
“Like this?” He tried the move again.  
Betty’s hands found his hair, her fingers threading in his dark locks.  
Jughead assumed that this was a good sign, spurring him on to try once again, this time applying a tad more pressure when brushing against her.  
Waiting for her reaction, he was not disappointed when Betty let out a soft “oh” and held on tighter, on the border of tugging on his hair.  
By the third pass she was no longer complacent, returning his brush-by with a buck of her hips, moaning at the sensation created by the sudden contact.  
“Can I, can I touch?” she breathed out, snaking a hand towards Jughead’s boxers, searching his face for permission.  
Jughead stumbled on his words with surprise, “Uh, oh um yeah, I mean yes, okay.” He seemed both excited and terrified at the prospect, unsure of how Betty might react.  
Feeling around, Betty found her target and loosely wrapped her hand around the best she could manage with her hand in the uncomfortable position.  
“Yeah, you can, um,” Jughead swallowed thickly, “you can grab harder, I mean if you want, or you can, like, move your hand or… Or just stay like this, that’s okay too”  
Betty looked up at him through her eyelashes, as if pleading.  
“Will you show me what to do?”  
Jughead was slow to reply, a little shocked by the idea. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, not wanting to look him in the eye after admitting that she needed help.  
“Yeah,” he answered, “I can do that”


	3. Chapter 3

“Will you show me what to do?”  
Jughead was slow to reply, a little shocked by the idea. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, not wanting to look him in the eye after admitting that she needed help.  
“Yeah,” he answered, “I can do that”

A beat passed while neither of them moved.  
Jughead felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he fumbled to position his hand in such a way that he could guide Betty, rather than turn this into a ‘Jughead jerk-off’ session.  
“You can, um, you can hold it pretty firmly, I mean, if you want to,” he explained, “just make sure not to tug too hard.” His face burning as he heard the words out loud, wondering how a self-proclaimed writer could be so terrible with his word choice. This didn’t sound sexy to him, it sounded childish to his ears, like he was instructing Betty how to pull pigtails correctly, rather than having a newfound sexual experience together.  
“Like this?” Betty began rubbing him off lightly, checking his reaction while trying not to make direct eye contact.  
“That’s good, you can go faster. I mean, only if you want to, you don’t have to, it’s okay like this too…” rambling a bit, he trailed off, distracted by his rampant imagination - thinking about how Betty might ask him to accelerate his pace - “Faster Juggie, oh, harder!”  
He cleared his throat, smiling at Betty. “It feels good.”  
“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better about myself?” she shot him a half smile, laden with hesitance.  
“No, no, I like it, I promise.” He noticed her worried expression. “You can be a little rougher, it won’t snap in half.”  
Evidently it was not a great idea to plant that image in Betty’s brain, as shown in her expression of horror. She snatched her hand away, eyes wide in newfound fear.  
“Maybe you should relax a little,” Jughead suggested, reaching to kiss her softly. “I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me, you don’t have to think about it.”  
Betty silently nodded, still tense.  
“How about I try something instead?” Placing his hand on her upper thigh, Jughead searched her face for confirmation, “Okay?”  
Betty nodded, drawing in her lower lip as Jughead kissed her shoulder, inching his hand towards the apex of her thighs. “Tell me if you want me to stop” he said quietly.  
His hand reached her pubic area, sort of settling there as he waited for her muscles to relax, allowing him to reach further. He kissed her shoulder again, sliding his fingers lower. “You’ll have to instruct me a bit too,” he chuckled. His expression more wary than his words let on, Jughead feared that this confident facade had raised her expectations higher than he was capable of reaching. Cocky-and-sexually-secure-Jughead seemed to know what he was doing, but realistically-aware-of-his-nonexistent-experience-Jughead was shooting in the dark, hoping that his instincts would lead him in the right direction.  
His fingers continuing south, Jughead was mildly surprised when he felt a pool of wetness, lower than initially surmised. Too chickenshit to try sticking his finger in, he opted for spreading the wetness around, higher to where he felt distinct ridges. He glanced at Betty’s face, registering the sound of her sighing, his heart skittering and beating an odd rhythm. “Is this okay?” He could tell he sounded strained, but Betty was relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut.  
“Mhmm” she hummed her content, letting the blush forming color her cheeks.  
Jughead tried to mimic whatever it was that she was enjoying, his eyes flitting between her slackened form and her expression. Once he felt assured that he had gotten it, that he was doing not-bad for his lack of carnal knowledge, Jughead let himself enjoy the view.  
Betty, hot and bothered under the careful care of his own fingers, as if out of his very own fantasies.


End file.
